Bad Girl and the Good Boy
by NoeyNoNo
Summary: Bella is a crazy party-girl, Edward is a nerdy homebody. The two hookup and Edward falls in love…but was it all just a game for Bella? Can these two have a relationship when they both hide their feelings?
1. Prologue Afterglow

**AN: My first story HOORAY! I don't own Twilight blah blah blah...**

"Oh my god, Bella, I love you so much" said Edward.

He was naked and in bed next to Bella. They had finished making love for the first time and it was totes the best ever. Bella was in a daze from all the love making and could only sigh as she laid her head on Edward's chest.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?" Bella was shaken from her reverie. " Oh, I'm sorry Edward, I was distracted…you rocked my world."

Edward was pleased to hear this but what he wanted to hear was an "I love you" from Bella. He really did care for her but he was beginning to think she was just using him but he did not know why. When the beautiful Bella Swan had asked the nerdy Edward out he thought it was just a joke but they had actually gone out for a few months and now they had just done it. Surely, she wouldn't have done the things they did together if she was just toying with his heart.

"What time is it?" Bella asked, sleepily.

"It's just after midnight." Edward answered.

"Shit!" Bella hurriedly got out of the bed and began dressing.

"What's wrong?" Edward inquired.

"My dad's going to kill me….God, I can't be late again." Edward began to look dejected and Bella noticed the look of longing in his eyes. "Hey, I had fun tonight," she said with a wink.

"Fun?" Edward was beginning to question if this whole affair had just been a cheap fling. He felt ill.

"Yeah, I mean, you were a virgin, right?"

Edward nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't have known if you hadn't said anything. The other guys I've been with have sucked their first time."

She had meant it as a compliment, but Edward was crushed although he couldn't understand why he felt so angry. He knew that Bella had been with other guys but he still thought they had something special. He loved her but he meant nothing to her. Deep down, Edward knew that he wasn't angry with Bella but with himself because he had fallen in love so easily.

_Saying you love the first person you sleep with! God, what a cliché!_

By now Bella had dressed and was had gone into the bathroom.

_I need to harden my heart. I know this was just a fling so I'll fight the way I feel so things won't be awkward._

Bella returned to the bedroom, gently outlining the hickey on her neck.

"Wow, you really did a number on me." Bella laughed until she noticed the determined look that had replaced the longing on Edward's face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, everything is fine." his voice was so cold. "I had fun tonight too."

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I guess I'll see you around." Edward said, suitably disguising his hurt and putting on a brave front.

Bella felt something pulling at her heartstrings. She wanted to crawl into bed with Edward and spend the night with him but she couldn't and not just because of her curfew. Bella had a reputation to protect, and love didn't fit into the equation. Besides, they were young and had all of their lives to fall in love. Right now, she was just looking for a good time.

"Bye, Eddie."

"Goodbye, Bella."

_Somehow I'll learn how to fall out of love with you._

**AN: Yes, this chapter is short, but the next few chapters are flashbacks.**


	2. Edweird

_Darkness_

_Like the New Moon_

_I am alone_

_But not truly alive_

_I wake and walk_

_As if still sleeping_

Edward paused and looked from his notebook.

"As if still sleeping…" he mumbled from his seat on the bleachers.

It was afterschool and Edward was supposed to get home, but he always enjoyed staying late and letting the view from school's field inspire him. The top row of the bleachers offered an excellent view of the campus and the surrounding forest. Often times, Edward would finish writing and take a walk in the woods before driving home. It was his favorite time of the day, and this was his favorite place to sit. It was the one place he felt at peace in.

Of course, the fact that the bleachers also offered a good view of cheerleader practice was also a plus.

Edward always told himself that he didn't have time for girls, but the truth was that they didn't have time for him. He had no doubt that he was good looking with his bronze hair and beautiful eyes. Indeed, he had a lot of admirers when he was a freshman, but his shyness has been mistaken for being stuck up and in retaliation all the mean girls in the high school had labeled him a geek. It didn't matter to him. Most of the girls in the high school were bitches and he didn't want their attention.

Although…there was one girl…

Edward tore the sheet out of his notebook and began writing on a fresh page.

_Bella The Beautiful _

_Bella The Bold_

_I'd give my life_

_to you behold_

_or to beheld_

_in your Swan arms_

_I can't resist_

_your silken charms_

The young man reviewed his work, looked over at the cheerleaders (one cheerleader in particular), and tore the page out of the book.

______________________________________________________________________________

A while later Edward was heading to his car. He was so frustrated and angry with himself that he didn't even want to take a walk in the woods. He didn't want time to reminisce. He didn't want time to sulk. He didn't want to think about Bella Swan. All he wanted…was not to want her.

"Good luck, Edward." he laughed at himself as he got to his car.

_You like her. Just admit it._

"No!" he whispered violently, slightly punching his car door with his fist.

"What's the matter, Ed_WEIRD_, did you have a fight with your imaginary boyfriend?"

That was Tommy, leader of the jocks. He had always hated Edward although Edward never knew why. He suspected that the reason might have been that Tommy's girlfriend, Bree, had been one of the girls that used to like Edward, but there was also the possibility that Tommy hated him because that was just what jocks did. Tommy could certainly be annoying but he never went too far with Edward because he was intimidated by Edward's (very unnerdy) physique. Edward usually just dealt with it but he was having a bad day so he decided not to take Tommy's shit.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" Edward said.

Tommy, used to Edward letting him have his way, was caught off-guard by this sudden outburst.

"What did you just say to me?" Now Tommy and a few of his friends began to slowly approach Edward and his car.

Edward began advancing himself. "Oh, are you hard of hearing? Fuck off!"

By now they were almost face-to-face. Tommy looked both pissed and scared, but he didn't want to seem like a wuss in front of his friends.

"You know what, Cullen? I'm gonna give you a break. I'm_ not_ gonna pound you into the dirt today because I wouldn't want to get blood all over your cute little shirt."

All of Tommy's friends laughed like this was the funniest thing in the world and Tommy thought that he had come out on top…but Edward wasn't laughing.

"That's okay, Tommy. Your mom bought me this shirt so I'm sure she'd buy me another one."

_Now_ Edward was laughing, and so were a few of Tommy's braver goons although they all wanted to laugh.

"Okay, Edweird, now you're gonna get it."

Tommy threw a punch in Edward's direction but Edward easily dodged it and responded with a swift uppercut that caught Tommy off guard and sent him flying backwards. A large crowd of people had gathered around, and each of them was suitable impressed with how quickly Edward had knocked Tommy out. Edward was horrified with himself. He knew he was just defending himself but he didn't like fighting and he didn't want to be noticed by people. He never thought about it but if he did he would see that this was the reason why he was content to be thought of as a nerd—he just wanted to be left alone. Although the reason for that was buried deep within his past.

One of Tommy's friends came up to Edward and put his hand on Edward's back. Edward was still in a daze but this sent his defenses up again but the friend just wanted to congratulate him.

"Whoa, Cullen, you sure showed him!"

This was all becoming too much for Edward who quickly retreated back to his car.

_So much for not being noticed,_ he thought as he sped away.

He really didn't know how right he was although if he did he might not have been so angry. During the commotion Edward had been noticed but not just by jocks and the people in the parking lot.

He was noticed by Bella Swan.


End file.
